


Over the Edge

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>"Can I request a one shot where Balthazar gets jealous of your friendship with Dean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

“You did pretty good out there.”  You rolled your eyes at Dean’s attempt at a compliment and climbed out of the passenger seat of the Impala.

“I think, what you’re looking for is ‘thank you for saving my lame ass.’”  You looked over the car’s roof at Dean, grinning.  “Or maybe ‘thank you for being so brave and strong while I am so weak and pathetic.’”

“That’s awful big talk from someone who cries like a baby whenever we’re watching ‘Old Yeller.’”

“Excuse me, Mr. I-Cried-When-I-Heard-They-Were-Cancelling-Dr-Sexy, so sorry if a heart-warming moving about a boy and his dog get’s me a little emotional.”  You were playing with fire, but oh, was it fun.

“Oh, just you wait.” He tried to hide his smile under a glare, but you could see the faint twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“Alright, Eliza, what are you gonna do?  Gonna go tell Sam I was being mean to you?”  This was nice.  It had been a while since you’d been this relaxed since you’d started hunting with Dean and his brother.  It felt good just to be able to bullshit with each other once again.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”  Dean shook his head and started inside.  You followed.

“Ah, but a good-looking pain in the ass.”  You had just made it through the doorway when both you and Dean were on alert at the voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere.  Then, suddenly, there was an angel in your midst.  A scruffy looking angel with that damned v-neck shirt.

“Balthazar.”  Dean growled, his mood definitely soured by the angel’s appearance.  He rolled his eyes and tucked his gun back into the waistband of his jeans.  You sighed and slipped your own gun back in the holster you wore.  “What the hell do you want?”

“A private audience with ______.” You cocked an eyebrow.  Your spirits might have been high, but your energy level was not.  If Balthazar was here to give you some task of taking down demons or something, you weren’t sure you had the strength.  “Just to talk.”  He held up his hands in a submissive gesture.  You looked from him to Dean, and then back again.

“Fine.”  You were a little hesitant.  Being alone on a hunt with Dean while Sam was helping Bobby on a different case was one thing.  It was fun.  It was like having a pain in the ass older brother.  Balthazar made you a little uncomfortable–not in a bad way, just, on-edge.  An anxious feeling that never went away.  And that fact that he’d referred to you as ‘good-looking’ only seemed to intensify it.

“You sure?”  Dean was wary.  

You nodded.  “Yeah.  You go give Sam a call.”  

Balthazar forced a smile to his lips as Dean left the room, still watching him from the corner of his eye.  “Now, are you ready?”  He walked over to you, a determined look on his face.

“Ready for–” He grabbed your hand and you were standing in the middle of what looked to be a park.  Trees and grass and dirt paths and a little stream with a wooden bridge.  Yup.  It was a park.  “What the hell, Balthazar?”  He released your hand and began to amble over in the direction of the bridge.  “I thought we were going to talk.”

“We can talk here just as well as there.”  He didn’t turn around.  You frowned, but followed after him.

“So talk.”  You said once you caught up with him, your pace matching his.  “Come on, I’m tired.  I don’t want to walk all over.  Dean and I–”

“Yes, I noticed that you and Dean have been spending time together.  Alone.”

“And?”  You grabbed his arm and he graciously allowed you to pull him to a stop.  Cas would never have let you do that.  That whole ‘I’m an angel and I do what I want’ vibe was alive and well in Castiel.  But Balthazar was different.  Or, rather, he was different with you.  “Dean’s my friend.”

“You sure that’s all he is?” He turned to face you.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s all he is.”  What was up with him?  “Dean and I hunt together.  You know–kill monsters.  Doesn’t really leave a lot of room for romance.  Not that I’d want a romance with Dean.  Shit–have you seen the way that man eats?”  A fond smile found it’s way to Balthazar’s lips, and that on-edge feeling grew stronger.  But just as quickly as it had come, his smile vanished.

“You are comfortable with him.”  That sounded almost like an accusation.  

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t spend time with him.  It’s all a part of friendship.  I don’t think I should have to explain friendship to an angel.  Don’t you have friends?  Isn’t Cas a friend?”

“I have friends.”  Was that really all he had to say?  What was going on with him?

“But I’m not allowed to have any?”  None of this made sense.  It was almost like he was… “Are you jealous?”  He looked at you like you’d gone off the deep end.  “Shit, you are.  You’re jealous of me spending time with Dean.”  He scowled, only causing you to grin, that on-edge feeling was quickly dissipating into something warm.  “Well, if you can stand watching the way he eats, I say you made a good choice.  You and Dean will be very happy.”

“______.”  He growled, reaching out and pulling you to him.  That warm feeling flowed from his hands, which were now grasping your hips, all throughout your body.  That on-edge feeling was gone and you were just head-over-heels.

“You’re adorable when you’re all gruff and surly.”  You reached up and laced your fingers behind his neck.  “You think I don’t get jealous when you start talking about your ménage-à-douze?”

“That’s French for twelve?”  You rolled your eyes.  You’d known he knew the word the first time he’d brought it up in your presence.  He was just being full of himself.  The stupid angel.  “I was just trying to get your attention.”  He admitted.

“You stupid angel.  You’ve had my attention.  You’ve always had it.”  This time, his smile didn’t fade.  “Question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Maybe a little ménage-à-deux?”  He wiggled his eyebrows and you shook your head.

“Shut-up and kiss me.”  And he did.


End file.
